happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scammers Gonna Scam II
Scammers Gonna Scam II is a fan episode of HTF. Staring roles *Blake *Luna (AF) *Pierce Featuring roles *Tundra * Howdy *Elemental * Appearances *Jerky *Sniffles *Lumpy Plot Blake, Luna, and Pierce are hanging out at Pierce's house. Blake is playing a video game he programmed on his Windows Vista laptop, Luna is looking at her Windows 10 laptop, while Pierce is watching TV and drinking Mountain Dew Voltage. Luna gets an idea and starts to program a fake antivirus called Green Antivirus. Blake watches what Luna is doing then as Luna finishes making the antivirus, she asks everyone else if they want to see something cool. Blake says, "Sure.", then Luna makes a website for Green Antivirus and says that the can make a lot of money if they sell that fake antivirus. Blake and Pierce say that it's cool. Blake, Pierce and Luna start selling Green Antivirus online. Tundra is on his Windows 8 laptop looking at Amazon when a pop-up says, "Buy Green Antivirus for only $50.00, it automatically detects malware on your computer and when you're online.". Tundra clicks the ad and buys Green Antivirus. Tundra runs the fake antivirus which then says that it has found 42 infections. Tundra clicks the "clear all" button, then Tundra goes to Amazon.com but pop-up ads show up on the screen. While this is happening, Blake, Pierce and Luna are watching what is happening on Tundra's PC. Tundra runs Green Antivirus and it finds a virus called Virus/Win32.Worm, so Tundra closes Google Chrome and Green Antivirus. Tundra casts a frostbolt and a lightning bolt at the laptop, but the frostbolt and lightning bolt hit Tundra, causing him to collapse. Jerky walks into a store and steals a laptop and some candy. Sniffles tells Jerky to stop or buy the items he has, but Jerky tells Sniffles to shut up then he runs out of the store, Lumpy runs over Jerky and the laptop and candy fly into a wall. Sniffles walks outside and picks up the items that Jerky stole then walks back to the store and puts them back to where they were. Sniffles walks up to his computer and sees a Green Antivirus ad, but he knows it's fake, so he doesn't click on it. Blake, Luna and Pierce are happy with all the money they made off of Green Antivirus, but Howdy and Elemental show up and knock on the door of Blake's house. Elemental tells Blake that he is arrested for fraud. Blake, Pierce and Luna are very afraid, so Blake hides the money, laptop and his flash drive in his backpack. Then Blake, Pierce and Luna sneak out of the window of Blake's house. Blake, Pierce and Luna walk up to Blake's car and open the doors then go inside. Blake turns on his car and starts driving. Elemental sees Blake driving his car with Pierce and Luna. Elemental tells Howdy that Blake is driving away, then Howdy and Elemental jump in front of the car. Blake is driving very fast, so Elemental accidentally jumps into a river but Howdy gets hit by Blake's car. The police are chasing Blake, Pierce and Luna. Luna yells at Blake to drive faster while Pierce is making sure everything is in his backpack. Blake drives his car at 200 mph but runs through a road block sign. The car is about to fall off a cliff, so Luna opens all the car doors but Blake, Pierce and Luna end up falling from the cliff and hit the ground below it, then the car falls and lands in a lake nearby. Deaths #Tundra is hit by a lightning bolt and a frost bolt. #Jerky is run over by Lumpy. #Howdy is run over by Blake. #Blake falls to his death. #Pierce falls to his death. #Luna falls to her death. Category:Fan Episodes